Dragon Age Revelations
by Ultima Sin
Summary: A telling of Human Noble Tavi Cousland. While not entirely faithful, I plan to include as much in-game content as possible, but still being original.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: Revelations

Tavi Cousland poised her body forward, ready for Sir Gilmore's strike. Being blindfolded terrified her, but she willingly practiced it. Training was usually more gruelling then frightening, but she needed it. To feel fear until it shook her to the core. She was never in a true battle, but she planned to be, soon. Father was taking her to Ostagar in the morning, and she was preparing herself. Imagine, her, Tavi Cousland, only child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, battling the infamous darkspawn beside King Cailan and the revered Grey Wardens! Originally, the Commander of the Grey was supposed to travel to Highever Palace, but Bryce would hear of no such thing. So they travelled to one of Arl Howe's fortresses, one of the lesser known ones, Akata. It was about a three hour ride to Ostagar, the best they could hope for at the moment. Arl Howe, a generous man who, surprisingly, was a fervent mage supporter, was a good friend of Bryce, having fought together at White River under the command of King Maric, Cailan's father. So wrapped up in her thoughts, Taha barely heard Gilmore's sword coming towards her. From the sound, it was going to come down on her right shoulder. She sidestepped to the left, dodging the blow and kicked Gilmore in the ribs. She could her him exhale as she blew all the wind out of him. "Good, you're improving!" said he, sounding almost surprised. Gilmore, rapidly approaching his late forties, was a strict trainer. She knew she was lucky, she once saw him strike a soldier on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious, when he didn't complete his task of 100 push-ups in 40 seconds. She recently accomplished 250 in 120 seconds, but she was too modest to spread this around. She knew Gilmore would scold her furiously. "Nothing is more misleading than humility," he told her once. "If you're humble, people will underestimate you. And that, my dear Taha, is a stupid man's mistake." She understood what he meant. Gilmore was a decorated war hero, having fought many battles alongside Teyrns, Arls, Kings, Emperors and was even rumoured to know the Empress of Orlais. However, he never spoke of his accomplishments. She saw many a warrior underestimate him, saying his achievements were earned purely based on luck. Then, they fought him. T'would be a grisly scene, it t'would. Gilmore had once felled an ogre in less than 10 seconds, a feat she witnessed. It was when she was hunting with him, she remembered. She was crossing a wooden bridge which turned out to be an ogre's back. It stood up, and she slid into the mud-filled pond in was resting in. He slew it so swiftly she could hardly believe her eyes. Her feet had barely touched the surface of the pond when it died. She managed to grab the land adjacent to the pond and haul herself out before Gilmore crossed over on the ogre's corpse to where she was lying. "You OK?" he asked gruffly, frowning. He was clearly displeased. Probably because she had awoken the blasted creature. She kicked herself. She so desperately wanted to impress him, to please him, to be as good as him and to be considered a worthy ally on the battlefield by him. Then she remembered Fergus… She brushed the thought of her late brother out of her head. She must not remember! It would only result in the ache in her heart. He had taught her all she knew, and she would be eternally grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed such depressing thoughts from her mind and instead untangled the blindfold. "I told you I would," she replied, elated that she had finally bested him in blindfolded training. Gilmore breathed in and out for a few more moments, before finally composing himself. "Yes, you did indeed!" he said, hoping it would be time for luncheon soon. "Just don't get cocky. I hope you remember what I said about humility." Tavi sighed. He was always a put-downer. She ignored him and swept her hair out of her face. "I'm going to find Mother," she told him. "She said Lady Landra had arrived, and I want to see Ordann, who Landra said was coming with her." Ordann was Tavi's closest friend and daughter of Lady Landra. The used to see each-other constantly, feigning illness so they could stay at each-other's home for another day. Ever since her brother, Dairren, was born, they saw a lot less of each other. But, it did not stop them from being good companions to one-another. Gilmore sheathed his sword. "You'd best be off, then." He was obviously disinterested in the matters concerning the nobles. Tavi exited the training room, and stepped out into the courtyard. The sun pierced her fragile, large, brown, playful eyes, and she blinked furiously. Spending so long in that musty training room made her forget what being outside was like. She also puzzled why Lady Landra was here. The Taenvils had a friendly relationship with the Howe family, though not so much that they would visit each other. As she mused over this, she heard someone calling her. "Tavi! TAVI!" she turned towards the direction of the voice, and she saw Ordann running towards her. "Ordann!" she exclaimed, surprised to see her kitted out in leather armour like herself instead of the ruby necklace, satin shoes and the elegant blue silk dress with the Taenvil insignia, which was her trademark.

When Ordann reached her they embraced, both feeling rather nostalgic. "Ordann! I heard you came with your mother. I was just coming to see you!" Ordann looked as pretty as ever, with her curly raven hair pinned to her head and her emerald eyes gleaming. Tavi stroked her own brown hair and was glad to find it wasn't greasy, like most times after a training session. "I wanted to save you the hassle," Ordann replied, laughing. The strangest of things always made her laugh. Tavi opened her mouth to converse, but Ordann got her spake in faster. "I'll tell you why I'm here, before you say anything. Mother told me a cousin of hers was carted off to the Circle of Magi! Mother's fuming, and you know Arl Howe supports them mages, so Mother took it upon herself to come here, and seeing as you were he she packed me and Dairren off with her! Oh yeah, she's trying to match-make between you and Dairren, so I'm giving you a heads-up." Tavi was used to Ordann's way of talking, and she knew that she and Dairren was the current topic. "Yeah, I kinda knew that your mother wanted to shack me up with your brother. I don't really like him though." Ordann laughed even harder, and, as laughing is infectious, Tavi joined in. "I don't think he's particularly fond of you, either! At least not in the sexual sense, because I think he likes Arl Howe's daughter, that Delilah bitch. I, in fact, have much better taste." Tavi scoffed, "Nathaniel Howe? Delilah's brother? He's okay, but I though your crush on him wore off ages ago." Just as Ordann was about to reply, two figures walked past the equipment room, which the wall the girls were leaning on belonged to. Both of them recognised the people as Nathaniel Howe and his brother, Tomas. Tomas was wearing heavy plate and carrying a greatsword, looking greatly annoyed. He turned to look at them. "Ladies," he said curtly, his blonde hair tousled. He continued, with his brother in tow. Nathaniel stopped as Tomas continued on, and looked apologetically at them. "Sorry 'bout that," he said. "Got his pantaloons in a twist! Oh, hey Ordann, didn't know you were here." She blushed profusely, the sun illuminating her red face. "Hey Nat. Just got here, really. How's your training going?" Tavi could see what Ordann was doing. She was trying to keep Nathaniel near her for as long as possible. "Going as well as can be expected, actually, considering the circumstances. From what Father told me, none of us were supposed to be going into battle, but with the shortage of Grey Wardens and the arrival of the Orlesian Wardens delayed, the King demanded every able-bodied nobleman and woman from the Northern and Southern Baronies to the field. Surprising, seeing as if we all die there'll be no Northern Barony nobles left!" Ordann chuckled lightly. "So, I'll take you'll be in Battalion 5 with the rest of the archers?" Nathaniel nodded. "Yep, I think so. Father said he'd go over the battle details later. Well, I'd better get going, see ya!" Nathaniel left to follow his brother, while Ordann smiled to herself. She always felt her stomach flutter when he came near! Oh, if only he would propose to her, they could live in Amaranthine forever, always protected by fiercely loyal soldiers and her belly swollen with child!


End file.
